<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Love by slowd4nce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225802">Lost in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowd4nce/pseuds/slowd4nce'>slowd4nce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BROCKHAMPTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marijuana, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Partying, Sad and Sweet, Smoking, Smut, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowd4nce/pseuds/slowd4nce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small town girl attempts to deal with the fact that her boyfriend is somewhat toxic, wanting to hold on to their relationship. As she arrives to a party, things take a turn for the worst, two boys find themselves caught in the middle. One of whom she rapidly develops feelings for, leaving her once toxic relationship at a halt, to bring a more stable one to life. It all isn't as easy as it seems though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bearface | Ciarán Ruaridh McDonald/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. San Marcos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 13th, 2016 6:42 A.M.</b>
</p><p>It was a rather gloomy day in San Marcos, Texas. The clouds were a dark gray, and hung low in the sky. You slung your backpack over your shoulder as you started to walk down the sidewalk on your way to school. It started to sprinkle, sigh. Of course you had to walk to school on a day like this, your boyfriend Zyair said he was going to pick you up this morning, it wasn't much of a surprise that he didn’t show up. </p><p>“God, I should have just taken the bus,” you whispered to yourself.</p><p>Your mom has already left for work, and you woke up far too late to even catch the bus if you wanted to.</p><p>You finally arrived at school, your black converse didn’t appear to be drenched, but with every step you heard that dreadful squish of water in between your toes. As you walked to your first hour you contemplated rushing to your gym locker for a change of shoes. Not only were you going to be late if you did that, but you were cringing at the thought of being seen in those ugly bright neon running shoes.</p><p>“Alright, mushy shoes for today it is,” you said under your breath as you sat down in your seat.</p><p>The most dreadful part of your day has ended, your shoes have seemed to dry out quite a bit, and even though you had a pretty shit start to your morning, you were hoping for a better day.</p><p>“Hey babe..” Zyair said leaned up against your locker.</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you shut your locker, revealing his forged empathetic face.</p><p>“What do you want Zyair? You ditched me this morning, and now you want to suddenly talk to me after ignoring all my calls and texts? The weather this morning was complete shit, and now..”</p><p>You took off your right shoe, turning it upside down letting the water trickle out of your shoe.</p><p>“Listen, I’m sorry.. I had some stuff come up, and-”</p><p>“I think you could come up with a better excuse, I think I’ve heard that one uhh, literally every time,” you said, pressing your lips together, cutting him off. </p><p>As fourth hour neared its end, you felt your phone vibrate under your leg. You already knew who it was, so you ignored it. As soon as you decided to ignore it, your phone vibrated a few more times. You scanned the area around yourself a few times to make sure your teacher wouldn’t see you, and you stealthily pulled out your phone.</p><p>“Hey babe, look at the door.”</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Do you want to skip the rest of the day? I have some things in mind if you want to.”</p><p>You looked up at the door, through the small window you saw Zyair gleaming at you.</p><p>The bell rang and you were wondering if this really was a good idea, you were a senior, but yet, you have never skipped class before. You were too paranoid of getting caught, especially with the way your mom is, you weren’t sure if you would ever see the light of day again if she found out you did something like that.</p><p>The nervous feeling grew in your stomach as you approached Zyair.</p><p>“So, are you gonna come with me?” He said.</p><p>“I don’t know Zyair, remember the last time you did this? You got two Saturday detentions," you replied.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I wasn’t being too smart about it. I promise you, we won’t get caught. Plus, everyone is going to lunch, nobody will even notice.”</p><p>You looked around, the halls full of people, full of unintelligible chatter. You took a deep breath, quickly making up your mind.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>Zyair smiled, swinging his arm around you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:55 A.M.</strong>
</p><p>As you entered the passenger seat of Zyair’s car, you took one more look around, just to make sure.</p><p>“Quit being so paranoid, everything is fine,” Zyair exclaimed. </p><p>You sighed as he held your hand, pulling out of the school to God knows where.</p><p>As you both drove through town Zyair took a sharp right turn into a sketchy suburb.</p><p>“Where are we going?” You said, paranoid.</p><p>“I just have to make a quick stop, I promise, it’ll be quick,” he said, attempting to reassure you.</p><p>Suddenly he pulled into the driveway of a house. The windows were boarded up with wood, the driveway was riddled with potholes, and the weeds in the lawn were grown up so high you could barely see the front porch. </p><p>Zyair exited the car and made his way up to the house, without saying a word.</p><p>Paranoid, you rushed out of the car and caught up with him. </p><p>“What are you doing? What is this?” You said, concerned.</p><p>A tall male stood in the doorway, yapping at his dog to stay back.</p><p>“Hey Zyair, what will it be today?” He asked, with a deep and raspy voice.</p><p>You stood nervously behind Zyair, peeking around him to see what was happening.</p><p>“Uh, just two grams, the regular,” Zyair said.</p><p>You confusingly lifted your eyebrows as the man pulled a wrinkled ziplock bag out of his pocket, handing it to Zyair.</p><p>Zyair turned his head to you, those long brown locks hanging in his eyes, halfing a smile.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, this is a drug deal.  </em>
</p><p>Six months ago when you started dating Zyair, you only knew him as the druggie; not much has changed sadly. You weren’t much into drugs, you drank and smoked here and there, but your life didn’t revolve around it, but lately that’s how it’s been seeming for Zyair. In these last few months he’s had more outbursts, more unpredictable behavior. You try to blind yourself from it all, this is the longest relationship you have ever had, but also the worst. You so desperately wanted it to last. Maybe your friends were right about him. </p><p>“Thanks Michael, I’ll be back,” Zyair said, handing the man a wad of crumpled money.</p><p>
  <em> Michael. </em>
</p><p>Zyair nodded his head in the direction of the car, signaling you that it was time to leave.</p><p>“Hey, I’m having a party tonight, sometime around 9, you guys should come,” Michael said, as he took a drag from the cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. </p><p>Zyair swung open the door to his car, whipping his head around.</p><p>“I’ll show! Or, we’ll show?” Zyair said as he looked at me, searching for your acceptance.</p><p>“Uh, sure, that sounds fun.” You said impulsively, already knowing this was an even worse idea. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7:00 P.M.</b>
</p><p>You sat at your vanity, scanning your layout of very unorganized makeup. Your phone rang, it was Zyair.</p><p>“Hey Y/N, I”ll be there to pick you up around 8:30, does that sound good?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s f-” you began to say, but suddenly were cut off as he hung up. </p><p>You deeply exhaled, and began your makeup.</p><p>You really didn’t have anyone to impress, and were quite honestly thinking about bailing, but you knew that would anger him, as many times as he has bailed on you, it’s almost like you weren’t allowed to do the same to him.</p><p>You settled for more of a natural look, some light blush, red tinted chapstick, and a small amount of silver glitter along your lash line and eyelids. As you touched up your makeup you let your hair down, letting it be however it decided. Then you decided on some plain jeans, and a black loose t-shirt, tucking it in.</p><p>As you slipped on your sneakers, your mom stopped you dead in your tracks as you made your way to the front door.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I’m going to hangout with Zyair, I don’t think I’ll be out too late,” you explained. </p><p>“Okay, just text me when you’re on your way home.”</p><p>You grinned, obviously faking it.</p><p>“Alright, I will, love you.” </p><p>You opened the door, and saw that Zyair was already waiting outside for you. </p><p>Soon enough, you arrived yet again at the sketchy suburb on the outskirts of San Marcos. The curbs lined with cars, and the driveway packed full like sardines.</p><p>“Oh, Mike just texted me and said I can park around back,” Zyair exclaimed.</p><p>As you both exited the car Zyair wrapped his arm around you, smiling.</p><p>“This is gonna be fun!” He said.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t wait,” you said, forging a toothy smile.</p><p>As soon as you entered the party, a group of Zyair’s friends excitedly called his name, he assured you he would be right back. He never came back, and just like that, you were all alone and full to the brim of paranoia.</p><p>You nervously took a seat on the couch, a man, sat down next to you and seductively licked his lips.</p><p>“Hey mamas, what brings you here?” He said with a smirk.</p><p>For the next few minutes you kept up a conversation, which you’d rather not be having. He moved closer to you, you felt like you could barely breathe, he was basically on top of you. With every word that escaped his mouth the air around you filled with a cheap booze scent, with a hint of marijuana. </p><p>“Hey, I’ll be right back, I have to use the bathroom,” you said practically running. </p><p>“Need assistance?” He said, biting his lip.</p><p>Your heart pounded against your chest, and your hands were sweating so much, yet felt ice cold. </p><p>“MERLYN!”</p><p>Suddenly, everyone rushed to the front door, hooping and hollering, including that creepy guy that had been attempting to seduce you. </p><p>You stood up, teetering on top of your toes, trying to see over the large crowds. Soon, a path was cleared so you could see what was happening. There were two boys, you couldn’t describe one of them if your life relied on it, but the other one.. You could pick out every single detail. He had dirty blonde hair that hung over his sapphire like eyes, which sparkled in the cheap disco lights, a bright, friendly smile that could kill. He wore a black sweatshirt that was probably about four sizes too big for him, and baggy acid washed jeans. A silver chain hung low around his neck, paired with a dangling earring on his left side. </p><p>
  <em> God damn, he is hot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s not wrong to think another guy is attractive while I have a boyfriend, as long as I don’t act on it. Which I won’t, I love Zyair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where is he? </em>
</p><p>You pushed through the heaps of crowds and made your way into the kitchen first on your search for Zyair. Luckily enough, he was in the first place you suspected. A shot glass loomed over his lips as he leaned his head back, the honey colored liquid disappearing into his mouth.</p><p>“Yo Zyair, this your girl?” One of his friends yelled, sending the rest into a laughing fit. </p><p>Sighing, you grabbed the next shot that Zyair started to drink from his hand.</p><p>“Hey! What the fuck?” He said furious.</p><p>You couldn’t figure out why that angered him so much, but it suddenly triggered a memory.</p><p>A couple months ago you attended a party with Zyair, it was getting close to your curfew and you were almost down on your knees begging him to leave, as your mom had already been blowing up your phone wondering when you would be home. He got fed up with you and slapped you right across the face, hoping that would shut you up. It did. Although he swears he didn’t do that, and doesn’t remember a single thing from that night, you remember everything. </p><p>One of Zyair’s friends, Dylan massaged his shoulders.<br/>“Come on now, calm down. You’ve had a lot to drink, how about we take a breather for a second buddy?”</p><p>You gave Zyair a disappointed look, although he was too wasted to even know where he was. His friend shot you a rather empathetic look, and assured you that he would set up a ride for you to get home safe. </p><p>“Are any of your friends here?” Dylan said.</p><p>“No.. I don’t know anybody here, I probably shouldn't even be here.” You said, looking down at your feet.</p><p>“Well, a couple members from Brockhampton showed up a few minutes ago, that’s pretty cool?” He said, trying to reassure me.</p><p>“That’s why there was so much commotion?” You asked.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve heard of them. I wasn’t really familiar with who they were though, that’s probably why I didn’t recognize them. I moved here a little over a year ago, I’m still getting familiar with who everyone is.</em>
</p><p>“This town is a pretty tight community, everyone is pretty close with each other, we all went to school together, so it’s pretty exciting for someone to get the recognition they do. Not much happens here like that.” </p><p>Dylan continued to go on about this band, and how awesome they were, as he did you had your head turned to the two boys that everyone seemed to praise, his words going one ear and out the other. They seemed so cool, and you wanted so badly to talk to them. When you refocused your attention back to Dylan he was lighting a joint, as he lifted it from his mouth he held it out in front of you.</p><p>“Wanna hit?” He said, with smoke escaping between his lips.</p><p>Contemplating, you took the roll in between your fingers and then to your lips. Again, and again.. Once you started you couldn’t stop.</p><p>“You seem to be enjoying that, go ahead and keep it, I’ll roll another for myself,” the boy said.</p><p>Soon, you had no idea where you were, or what exactly was going on, but you felt euphoric and genuinely happy for the first time in a while. The deafening beats of music traveled through your head, whatever it was it sounded so beautiful. You sat on the tattered couch among the crowds of people, as your heavy eyes scanned the room and an unknown figure handed you what looked like a shot. Without even considering, you took the glass to your lips, downing the liquid quickly, smiling as you did. You leaned back on the couch, your eyes feeling heavier and heavier with every exhale. Although your senses at this point were almost completely numb you felt a tug on your hand, and everything was a blur from there. </p><p>All at once you regained your consciousness, you felt as if your head had been beaten in with a bat. Squinting, you attempted to fully open your eyes, but every time you did the pain felt intensified. </p><p>“Is she okay?” A familiar male sounding voice said.</p><p>“I think so, I mean, she’s opening her eyes a bit, breathing.” Another voice said, but this one was unfamiliar. </p><p>You brought your hands to your eyes, rubbing them gently. </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit, where am I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be your baby doll and your bodyguard if you tell me to</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll try to make it all not as hard if you let me through</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your phone rang, jolting you from your sleep. You dug your phone out from underneath yourself, it was your mom. Suddenly, you were brought to reality, as you answered the phone you looked around, you had no idea where you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you get to Max’s house safe?” Your mom said, worryingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.. Yeah, I did,” You stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw the cute boy from the party last night entering the living room, looking at you concerningly, then giving you an empathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was one of your bestest friends, you had no idea how you ended up at “her house,” but you knew she would cover for you, so you agreed to whatever your mom was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just making sure, because you never responded to my text last night when I asked if you got there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, right, yeah. I’m sorry, we were.. We were having a girls night and I got completely sidetracked and fell asleep. I’m really sorry mom, I know that worries you when I don’t respond.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As your mom went on about today’s plans you held your head in pain, still confused as to what was even going on. But you continued to agree with her, begging to God that she would just hang up already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright well, you need to be home before dinner today, I think your sister planned on coming ov-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye.” You said, eager to end the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch sank in as the boy came and sat near your feet. You sat up, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some water, some coffee..?” He said, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay for now. Before I start asking about last night, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciaran,” he said, giving you a mushy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ciaran.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Y/N.,” you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said condescendingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I assumed your mom wouldn’t be okay with me saying, hey your daughter was at a party she probably wasn’t supposed to be at, and I found her drugged up around some boys arm. So, I took her to my house and she’ll be crashing there. So I used your phone and found a friend to contact to make up a story that seemed believable,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned up from your original fetal position on the couch, your body filled with anxiety and worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? And why was it him to save me, not Zyair?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” You said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down. I’m pretty sure you were either extremely wasted or someone drugged you. There was this boy, and he was dragging you to a room down the hallway. I don’t know what his intentions were, but Merlyn and I were worried.” He said, as Merlyn suddenly entered the room sitting on the chair across from us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.. What did he look like?” You asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had shaggy brown hair, white, he was wearing a blue sweater,” Merlyn said almost cutting into your sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zyair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my boyfriend,” you said, as tears built up around your lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly wiped your eyes, wet mascara staining your fingers. You jumped up from the couch, grabbing your purse that was on the ground next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to head home,” you said practically sobbing at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlyn shot Ciaran a worrying look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would he do that?” Ciaran asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we haven't ever had the best relationship. He has always treated me pretty badly, but I can’t imagine he would do something like that. I guess I was wrong,” you said gasping for air and falling right back onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran approached you pulling the blanket onto you and rubbing your forehead, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should rest some more, we’ll wake you up before you have to be home,” Merlyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Merlyn could even finish his sentence, you were out like a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran and Merlyn gave Matt a death stare as he exited his bedroom, in boxers, eating fruit loops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hold me back or I'll fall on cold old light</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Come to us for fixing your sore mind</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curiosity Killed the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2:04 PM</b>
</p><p>You awoke in the same couch you did this morning, the house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. You nervously looked around the room, spotting a sticky note on the edge of the kitchen counter. You got up, your body was so weak but you somehow managed to make your way over to it.</p><p>“Had to go to a meeting, didn’t want to wake you. Eat something, there’s money by the stove for an uber."</p><p>512-678-9849</p><p>-Ciaran”</p><p>You smiled at the note, shoving it into your pocket. You opened about four cabinets until you found some bread, you decided toast was the only thing your stomach could handle at the moment. You sat down at the counter, wondering if the house was completely empty.</p><p>“Hello?” You yelled.</p><p>
  <em> Nobody’s here. </em>
</p><p>After you were done eating, you grabbed your purse and the $15 Ciaran had left next to the stove. You felt guilty for even thinking about this, but you wanted to know more about this boy. You wondered if it would be such a bad idea to go into his room. You took a few glances around the house just to really make sure it was empty, then dropped your belongings and headed for the hallway. There were four bedrooms, they all pretty much looked the same. Very messy, and honestly all smelt like complete B.O. How were you supposed to know what one was Ciaran's? As you were peeping into each room, you noticed one of them had a stack of sticky notes and a sharpie on the nightstand. </p><p>
  <em> Ciaran’s room? </em>
</p><p>You entered and found two beds, one which must have been his. Plopping down on it, and you picked up his pillow, burying your face into it. You didn’t know much about him, or who he was, but the scent of him brought some sort of feeling of comfort and safety to you. Also made you crave cigarettes for some reason. As you turned over on the bed, your eyes caught a dim light. </p><p>
  <em> He left his computer on. </em>
</p><p>You walked over to the desk and sat down, the desktop was scattered with mp3 files, you randomly clicked on one titled, “Electric Feel Cover”</p><p>You didn’t know what you were expecting, but this definitely wasn’t it. You were amazed, speechless. This man’s voice was angelic, with each word that left his mouth you were even more captivated. </p><p>After sitting in his room for way longer than you intended listening to his music, you decided it was time to leave, especially before they got back. You made the bedroom look as it was left, and made your way out into the hall to gather your belongings. Suddenly, you heard the sound of gravel crushing against car tires in the driveway.</p><p>
  <em> Shit, they’re back. </em>
</p><p>You stuttered in your movements, you had no idea what to do. You grabbed your purse and bolted back into Ciaran’s room. Your eyes dashed back and forth trying to find a way out, you spotted the window, opening it and jumping out. You started running as fast as your body would let you.</p><p>
  <em> I left the window open. </em>
</p><p>You hustled back to shut the window, and got the hell out of there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The number was completely made up. I don't know who needs to hear this but, that is not Ciaran's number.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sticky Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5:08 P.M.</b>
</p><p>You laid back on your bed, blaring the boys’ album through your earbuds, <em>All American Trash</em></p><p>You couldn’t stop thinking about this boy, every few minutes you looked at that sticky note, wondering if it would be weird to text him. Then you remembered, you technically still have a boyfriend. You were conflicted, but impulsively built up the courage to shoot Ciaran a text.</p><p>“Hey, I appreciate everything you guys did for me. It means a lot.”</p><p>Quickly you locked your phone out of fear, and put it on silent, just to pick it back up twenty seconds or so later and check it. Surprisingly, he had already texted you back.</p><p>“Of course. I don’t know you that well, but I’m here if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, and same to you,” you responded.</p><p>You really wanted to have a conversation with him, but the timing felt odd. You were hoping he would spark one though. </p><p>Ten minutes past and although he read your message, he didn’t respond. You were discouraged, but what did you expect? Your life was starting to seem like a corny fan-fiction, it couldn’t get that good.</p><p>You decided to call up your friend Max, hoping she would have some time, because you felt eager to tell someone what has happened these past few days. The phone rang for quite some time, and she finally answered. It was silent on both ends.</p><p>“Y/N?” She said with a concerned tone.</p><p>“Max, do you have a minute?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unthinkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11:04 A.M.</b>
</p><p>It was the next morning, you sat at the dining table stirring around your cereal, lost in thought.</p><p>“Are you gonna eat?” Your mom asked.</p><p>“I’m not really hungry, I don’t know why,” you replied.</p><p>You knew damn well why you weren’t hungry. You haven’t had an appetite since the night after the party. You were a nervous wreck, and you felt so alone in all of this. Everything started to take a toll on your mental health, you felt so empty.</p><p>After rinsing your barely touched cereal down the sink, you walked back to your room. Plopping down on your bed you threw the covers over your head, ready to fall back asleep, until your phone started ringing. It was Ciaran.</p><p>You quickly sat up, wondering if it would be weird to answer so quickly. You let it ring it a couple times, then picked up.</p><p>“Hey, how have you been holding up?” He said, sweetly.</p><p>“I um.. I’ve been okay.” You said, nervously.</p><p>“Are you sure? You sound unsure about that.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been pretty bad honestly. I haven’t heard from Zyair, and honestly I hope I don’t. This has all been pretty overwhelming for me.. And, I guess I just feel pretty alone in all of this, even though I know I’m not. I feel terrible,” you said gulping, wondering why you didn’t just leave it at saying you were fine, this wasn’t his problem. </p><p>“Zyair? Is that your boyfriend?” he said.</p><p>“Yes,” you replied.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I.. I’m not much of a help, but I was wondering if tonight you wanted to come over for dinner? We could talk about some stuff, and watch a movie or something. I could have the boys leave, but if you’re uncomfortable with that they could st-,” he said, but was interrupted by you.</p><p>“You are a big help, I can’t ever thank you enough for helping me that night. But, yes I would love to, it can be just us, that doesn’t bother me,” you said, smiling so much your cheeks were sore.</p><p>“Okay, could I pick you up around 6?” He asked.</p><p>You bit your lip, conflicted. You had school tomorrow. A perfect idea came to mind, you could just tell your mom you’re staying the night with Max, that always works. You’ll hang out with Ciaran for a few hours, then have Max pick you up for the night. </p><p>“That’s perfect, I’ll text you my address soon,” you said.</p><p>—</p><p>
  <b> <em>You give me a feeling that I never felt before</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And I deserve it, I think I deserve it</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And I can't take it</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4:30 P.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You got through with Max after talking with Ciaran, she was totally stoked for you and agreed to pick you up later on. After you explained the situation to her last night, she got all giddy and started telling you how she thinks Ciaran would be such a good boyfriend. You knew that him and you would definitely never be anything but friends, but it makes you happy that she always wants the best for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After you showered you did your makeup and hair. You slipped into some mom shorts and an oversized black sweater, it had a lot of holes in it from wearing it so much over the years, but you thought it looked cooler that way. After you were ready, you looked at yourself in the mirror, spinning around elegantly like you were in some music video, gleaming at yourself. You couldn’t believe that this was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paced back and forth in the hallway of your front door, it just hit 7 and you were already anxious for him to arrive. Finally, a few minutes past and he pulled up to the curb. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would it be weird for me to come out right away? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I overthinking this so much? He’s just my friend, I wouldn’t be like this with Max.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone vibrated in your pocket, he had texted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here whenever you’re ready! :)”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You stomach churned at the thought of his face, being in a car with him, just the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I need to get out there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You took a deep breath and walked outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened the door smiling like a complete dork, but feeling relieved as he was smiling just as hard back. He had the radio blasting “Electric Feel"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you sat down in the passenger seat, you giggled nervously to yourself as you remember sneaking into his room and listening to the cover he did. He had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I’m a creep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he started to pull out of your neighborhood, he giggled, questioning what made you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the old McDonalds bag on the floor, or the burnt out cigarettes?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, the burnt out cigarettes,” you said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, sarcastically sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you guys pulled onto the highway, Ciaran turned up the radio, blaring “Somebody Else"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard this song?” He said, beginning to roll down the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His music taste is so good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I love The 1975!” You said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began to set, the sky melted into a deep purple, shifting into a peach color over the horizon. I felt like I was in a coming of age movie, this was beautiful. The street lights turned on, glimmering among the sky, enhancing the dreamy feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran began to speed up, going way past the speed limit, which sent us into a giggling fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn, slow down,” you said, the wind blustering against your hair, whirling around your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both laughed, and right as you said that Ciaran pushed down even harder on the gas pedal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t ready for this,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion, waiting for whatever I wasn’t “ready for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get someone you love!” He sang loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get someone you need!” You finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that get MONEY!” Ciaran sang at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man in a passing car gave us a dirty look and shook his head in disapproval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god, I thought you were mute,” you said chuckling at your remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran shook his head, screaming but breaking into another fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that mute to you?” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're ridiculous," you shot back, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Get someone you love?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Get someone you need?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck that, get money</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You both arrived at the house and made your way inside, Ciaran flicked on the lights as he entered behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way into the kitchen, he leaned his arms against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well I’m kind of hungry. Can we eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. This might seem weird but would you maybe want to have dessert for dinner?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually that sounds great, I have never done that before," you replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He said, while grabbing some whip cream out of the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him in awe, as he popped the cap off, approaching you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him, completely captivated in his eyes, ignoring whatever he was about to do. Which was pushing down the nozzle and spraying you in the face. You jolted from your daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” You shouted, just before jumping onto his back and grabbing the can from his hands, as he struggled to keep it from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as you got a hold of it, he held up his hands to surrender to you, slowly backing up until he was forced to stop. He turned his head to the wall behind him, realizing he was trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit..” He said, right before scrambling away from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chased him through the house with the can, finally, getting close enough to shoot him with the whip cream on the top of his head. Giggling, you apologized, as the sticky topping began to harden in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it, Y/N,” he said chuckling, attempting to run his fingers through his locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m gonna have to wash this out now, I’ll be back,” he said as he made his way to the bathroom and ran his hair under the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scooped the whip cream up from your nose and licked it clean off your fingers, beginning to make the sundaes. When they were done you brought them to the couch and sat down, sitting Ciaran’s sundae down next to you. He exited the bathroom shaking his hair dry and plopping down next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you wanna watch?” He asked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” you said, picking up the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran took a hold of the spoon and began shoving the sundae into his mouth, in between mouthfuls telling you how good it was. Before you even found a movie to watch, the bowl was empty. He must have been hungry or it was really just that good. As you scanned Netflix for something to watch, out of the corner of your eye you noticed him staring at you. You set down the remote and locked eyes with him, he didn’t look away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” You said, with a slight giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if this is weird, but, God you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart raced and you felt all the blood in your veins rush to your cheeks, which were now a deep rosy color. You looked down, with a smiled plastered across your face. Slowly, you leaned closer to him, your body was doing what it wanted, you couldn’t stop yourself if you wanted to. Ciaran leaned in closer to you, the seconds turned into hours, until suddenly your lips met. He slowly lifted his hand to the side of your neck, turning the soft peck into more than you could have ever wanted. The kiss was deep, slow, and passionate now. His tongue traced the lining of your lips, and again, he kissed you even harder. Your hands found their way to the back of his head, running your hands through his silky hair. You felt his smile against your lips as you pulled in and out of the kisses, which you reciprocated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I dreaming? How the hell is this happening right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Suddenly, your body pulled away as you felt a sinking feeling in your chest</span>. You were unsure if he actually wanted you like you wanted him, or if he was just using you. Not only that, but you were still on edge from the night of the party.</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I’m sorry,” those words quickly left his mouth, in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, it’s just.. I don’t know. I like you, and I really do trust you, even though I haven’t known you for very long at all. I just have my doubts, I know Zyair used me for more than I was able to notice. Same with everyone I have been with, or been romantic with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting me an empathetic yet reassuring look, Ciaran held both of my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I understand. But, I’m not doing this just for the hell of it, I think you’re really cool and if you would be okay with it, maybe from here on we can build something up, more than a friendship. I get your worry though, this is moving pretty fast, and it’s my fault. You’ve gone through a lot these past few days and this probably isn’t what you need right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him once more, into those mesmerizing eyes, that seemed to glow in whatever setting he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how to respond. But you could tell he was being raw with you, honest with you. You leaned over him, pouring your heart, feelings, your life into this kiss. He wrapped his hands gently around your waist, lifting you off the couch and back onto your feet. He pressed his forehead against yours, looking deeply into you, wondering if you were thinking the same as him in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to my room? And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, you nodded your head, kissing him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you into his room. In between kisses he kicked open the door to his room, backing into the door from behind and closing it. He laid you down on his bed, leaving soft kisses around your neck and collarbones. With every kiss you felt bolts of electricity surge through you. You gripped the back of his neck, as he did yours, gently he bit your skin, which caused you to giggle, but gave you a feeling that no one else has ever gave you. He looked up at you, smirking, leaning down to continue the trail of delicate kisses down your neck. He then lifted your upper body sliding down your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” He asked, waiting for the reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, and he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, your top half was bare, exposing yourself to the cold air around you, giving you goosebumps. You weren’t sure if it was the chilly air giving you goosebumps, or the way his lips touched your skin. Your breathing started to become less steady, and you were eager for more than what he was giving you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciaran..” You said nervously, waiting for him to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sweetheart?” He responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way those words escaped his mouth so gently, sent shivers down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..” You stammered, looking for the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, smirking at you once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he looked at you it filled your stomach to the brim with butterflies, but this time it was more. You felt as if something had exploded inside you, right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned you up, sliding your pants down your legs slowly. Lightly he drug his tongue over your stomach, going lower and lower. Before he got to his lowest point, he stopped. You were full of eagerness, you needed him so badly right now. You slid your hands up into his shirt lifting it off, pulling him close to you. You lowered one of your hands down him, the other cupping his face as you kissed him, filling every kiss with such passion, passion you never thought you could be capable of. The bulge in his pants barely felt like a bulge, but more like a rock. You traced your hand up and down him, gripping at him. He let out a gentle sigh of relief each time you did that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of metal slamming against the wall alarmed you as he loosened his belt and threw it behind him. He led your other hand to his waist and he leaned upwards, licking his bottom lip, restless for you. Soon enough he was bare, pushing his hair out of his sweaty face, leaning into your lips as he entered you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gripped his waist, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I.. I have just never done this before. I’m scared,” you stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll be gentle. Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, he planted a kiss on your forehead, entering you quicker than you expected. The girth of him stung you, but you were relieved, it probably would have gone a lot worse if he drug it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped for air, he worked up his pace which was once slow and gentle, getting rougher with you. Your stomach knotted, but in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel so good,” he managed to let out in between heavy breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god.. This can’t be real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails dug into his back, you couldn’t help it. Every time he hit that spot inside of you, you went into a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheeesh, my back is going to be raw when we’re done,” he said, giggling in between his warm, heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When we’re done? I hope this never ends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, oh my god, I..” You couldn’t even finish your sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly you were a complete mess, whimpering, tears running down your face, staining your cheeks with mascara. They weren’t tears of sadness, but pleasure. It was incomparable to any other feeling you have ever experienced, it was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl,” Ciaran said smiling at himself, using the tip of his thumb to gently wipe away your tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did not just say that, I am going to pass out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed both sides of his face, sloppily kissing him, saliva running between your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to taste you,” you said, confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He said, sounding like his ego was a bit too big, but it was so hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes..” You said with a begging tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking.. Hell..” He said, exiting you and this time entering your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ran your tongue up and down his length, making him throw his head back in pleasure as he let himself go, sending the warmness down your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gross. But in a good way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He let out a rather raspy moan as he fell on the bed next to you, deeply exhaling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him, jumping onto him, your lips meeting once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as you decided to do so, you heard a group of deep toned laughter. You quickly jerked, as Ciaran did, your eyes meeting nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Ciaran boutta make this girl go paralyzed!” One of them said, sending the rest into a fit of annoyingly loud laughter once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both stared at each other before cracking up and throwing the covers over each other with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nothing's gonna hurt you baby</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nothing's gonna hurt you baby</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nothing's gonna take you from my side</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bloodthirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6:40 A.M.</b>
</p><p>You awoke to the dreadful sound of your alarm, as you reached over to tap the snooze button, you hit Ciaran in the face. He groaned, even though you were half awake, you managed to find humor in that.</p><p>“Sorry, I have to get to school,” you said, sighing.</p><p>You were supposed to stay at Max’s last night, but obviously there was a change in plans. But, she was gonna take you to school. Ciaran sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“I can take you to school if you want?” He suggested.</p><p>“It’s early, I don’t want to bother you. Get some sleep,” you said getting up. </p><p>“It’s not a problem, actually I want to,” he said halving a smile.</p><p>
  <em> He wants to take me to school. </em>
</p><p>“Uh, sure, if you really don’t mind. That’d make my day,” you said blushing.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll throw on some clothes and freshen up. Do you want something to eat? And what time do we need to leave?”</p><p>
  <em> Jesus, was he my husband? I loved this. </em>
</p><p>“Sure, maybe just some toast and some juice? Also, probably in about thirty minutes. Thank you, by the way,” you said with a smile plastered across your face.</p><p>
  <em> Shit, you were planning on borrowing Max’s clothes, as you guys usually do when staying the night at each other’s houses. We pretty much shared everything, a lot less of a hassle. </em>
</p><p>“I don’t have any clothes,” you said awkwardly standing in your bra and underwear.</p><p>“Hmm, you can borrow something from me?”</p><p>You both began to laugh hysterically, but your laugh started to shift into more of a nervous tone.</p><p>“Ciaran, not only are you a lot bigger than me, but you also wear extremely over sized stuff.”</p><p>He pushed himself out of bed, getting up and walking up to his closet, picking out a loosely fitting flannel, it was actually pretty cute. </p><p>He tossed the flannel over your head, straightening out, then backing away smiling, like he had created a piece of art. </p><p>“Oh! Matt’s girlfriend, Tavia probably has a pair of jeans lying around here somewhere," he pointed out.</p><p>“Are you sure she’d be okay with that?” You asked, unsure about this idea.</p><p>“She wouldn’t mind, Tavia is really nice, she wouldn’t get worked up over something like that. Just remember to give them back after school.”</p><p>You slipped into the jeans, which, thankfully fit perfectly. After doing so, you texted Max to let her know what was up.</p><p>You went to the bathroom to brush your teeth, bumping into Matt that must have been going to the bathroom. It was a little awkward, but you continued on your way. Matt then turned around,</p><p>“Are those Tavia’s jeans?”</p><p>“No,” you said gulping.</p><p>He shrugged, walking away, just to turn around once more.</p><p>“Wait, are you Ciaran’s girlfriend or something?” He said, standing there in his boxers. I don’t know how he was so comfortable standing there half naked, but it was funny.</p><p>You didn’t respond, he stared at you blankly.</p><p>He shrugged and walked back to the couch, throwing the covers over his head.</p><p>“Also, this shit has been killing my back, can I have my room back yet?” The muffled voice said.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, go ahead, I’m going to school,” you replied.</p><p>He shot out from under the covers</p><p>“School? Bro, you need to get out of here, I’m not trying to catch a case.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I turned eighteen a couple months ago.” You replied, reassuring him that Ciaran wasn’t a sex offender.</p><p>After you finished getting ready, you swung your backpack over your shoulders, making your way to the kitchen to quickly down the food Ciaran had made you.</p><p>“I’ll be in the car,” he said going out the front door.</p><p>You finished your food and ran out the front door catching up to him, getting in the passenger seat. As he started the car he lit a cigarette and took a long drag, handing it over to you.</p><p>“No pressure, you can if you want,” he said, sweetly.</p><p>Not even contemplating, you took the cigarette in between your fingers, inhaling, soon sending you into a coughing fit.</p><p>“God damn, I haven’t had a cigarette in a minute,” you said in between coughs, handing it back to Ciaran as he taunted you.</p><p>Ciaran parked in front of your school, the bell was supposed to ring in about ten minutes, you had some time.</p><p>You took a deep breath, leaning back into the seat.</p><p>“You alright?” He asked.</p><p>“I guess so, I’m just scared Zyair will try to talk to me,” you said, feeling the anxiety already sending you over the edge.</p><p>“I’m sure he won’t, and even if he does, just shut him down. He’s an asshole, and doesn’t even dese-” Ciaran cut himself off, as he spotted Zyair walking up the sidewalk into school.</p><p>“Ciaran? What is it?” You asked confused, but then finding you have just answered your own question.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>“Hey asshole!” Ciaran shouted, without even second guessing himself.</p><p>Zyair whipped his head around into the direction of the car, spotting us.</p><p>
  <em> God damn it, Ciaran. </em>
</p><p>Zyair approached the car, making a signal for Ciaran to roll down his window. Ciaran partially rolled down the window, and Zyair knelt down to peer into the car, instantly spotting me.</p><p>“Well what do we have here? Seems as though my girlfriend is cheating on me with Ciaran McDonald.”</p><p>Ciaran let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Your girlfriend? Yes, I’m sure you would drug your own fucking girlfriend,” Ciaran said loudly. People outside began to curiously stare, whispering to each other. </p><p>“Do you wanna take this outside pal?” Zyair said, with <em> that </em>look.</p><p>
  <em> You can tell when Zyair was about to explode, and now was one of those moments. I wish he wouldn’t have instigated this already terrible situation. </em>
</p><p>The warning bell began to ring, and insisted that Ciaran drop the situation as you exited the car, trying your hardest not to make eye contact with Zyair. </p><p>Which he definitely didn’t do, in fact, he decided to do the complete opposite. </p><p>Ciaran got out of the car and punched Zyair in the face, knocking him to the ground. Blood began to flow out of Zyair’s nose as he stood up, getting in Ciaran’s face.</p><p>“I wouldn’t try it,” Ciaran said. shooting down a death stare. </p><p>
  <em> You had no idea how to feel right now, but all you could think was how badass Ciaran was for that, would it be cliche to call him my knight in shining armor?  </em>
</p><p>Ciaran shot you a nod, signaling you to get to class. You walked as fast as you could, ignoring the situation and not taking one more look at Zyair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:32 P.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, get this, he fucking punched Zyair right across the face!” You said, in disbelief, you still couldn’t comprehend that everything actually went down like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re kidding, that’s awesome!” Max replied to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smile slowly faded as you saw Zyair walking towards his lunch table, his nose completely swollen and bruised to a deep purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you weren’t kidding. He really fucked him up,” Max said giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..” You said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? I thought you were happy this happened?” Max said, locking her eyes now towards Zyair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, it’s just, I’m worried he might lash out or do something crazy to Ciaran or I..” You said, trailing off, with a hint of worry in your voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much of a hard ass he presents himself to be, he really isn’t. Trust me, nothing bad is going to come of this. If anything only good will come of this, he’ll leave you guys alone now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I sure hope so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>2:37 P.M</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took you home from school that day. You needed some time to process everything that had been going on. You slid off the pair of jeans you had borrowed from Matt’s girlfriend, gently folding them and setting them on top of your dresser. You paused suddenly, looking in the mirror, tears began to fall down your cheeks. You had no idea where these tears were coming from, but you couldn’t stop them, they continued to form, fogging your vision. Then, running down your face like a broken open dam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to be with someone for half a year, only for them to change for the worst. You didn’t love Zyair, but somehow you still felt something for him. It was so easy for him to up and leave you whenever he felt like it, to treat you so terribly. How could you be so blind to everything that had been going on? You struggled to accept the fact that he would have done something like that, and everything more. Then again, despite how horrible it was of him, it wasn’t surprising. Each day he seemed to worsen, this had to be rock bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone began to vibrate against your nightstand, you leaned over, wondering who it could be. Your tears paused themselves as you noticed it was Ciaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come see you tonight?” It read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost like he sensed your emotions, when you needed him the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still haven’t been able to muster up the courage to tell your mom about Ciaran, or what went down with Zyair. You assumed he could sneak in through your window though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need you,” you typed back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bedroom Ballroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7:02 P.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You paced, anxiously waiting for him to arrive. Soon, you were greeted with a few soft taps on your window. You rushed over, opening the window as wide as possible to make room for his entrance, hoping he would be quiet as possible about it. Ciaran’s shoes squeaked against the tiles of your house and he hoisted himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry..” He said apologetically, yet sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he could, he wrapped his arms around you, planting a small kiss on the top of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged him back even harder, then slowly let go, grabbing a hold of his hand and leading him to your bed to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has everything been okay? How was the rest of your day at school?” He said, deeply exhaling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was fine, Zyair didn’t try to talk to me, which was relieving. I think you scared him away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s what I intended,” Ciaran said, playfully punching you on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you did that,” you said chuckling, sinking into your bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually not the violent type, I guess it just..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran plopped down next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it just came out of me, I was angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was cute how protective he was of you. In his presence, you felt as if nothing could get to you, nothing could hurt you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You both laid there in silence for a moment, gazing at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You then rolled over to meet the side of his body, as you did he enveloped you in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put your head on his chest, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is gonna be okay,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I’m with you, it will be,” you said meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him, the feeling of his soft lips encasing yours gave you a rush you couldn’t even begin to explain. As you both pulled away slowly, he gave you a soft smile, which warmed your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran suddenly stood up from your bed, taking you with him by your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance,” he said, grabbing his phone and putting his music on shuffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?” You said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only does he sing, he dances!” You said, realizing your volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Ciaran said, twirling you around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both quietly giggled, whirling and twirling around your room for what seemed like hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun began to set, through your still open window, a gold glimmer of light light up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped dancing for a moment, although he didn’t notice, continuing his nerdy dance moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he was so beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna keep dancing if you’re gonna stand there making me feel like an idiot, come here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands around your hips, pulling you closer as you wrapped yours around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you both steadily swayed back and forth, it seems as if you took a deep dive into his eyes, unable to find your way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so-” you began to say, but abruptly were cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bea-” Ciaran said, almost finishing his sentence, but stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say, you’re beautiful,” you finished, nervously looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird, I was going to say the same exact thing,” he replied, leaning his head to meet your gaze once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N? Why is your door locked, what are you doing?” Your mom yelled, over the loud music coming from your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, um, hide, hide!” You yelled in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without question as to where, Ciaran opened your closet, rushing in and shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened the door, to meet your mom’s confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was on facetime with.. With Max, we were just messing around,” you said, anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, okay. You should be studying for your last tests and quizzes. You won’t be able to retake those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” You said, pressing your lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mom yet again, shot you a confused look, closing your door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the closet, you opened the door to find Ciaran peeping around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here,” you said, cracking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran shook his head, sarcastically rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you soon, dork." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Charades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 22nd, 2016 6:43 P.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlyn lined up his fingers with his eyes, pulling his hand back behind his head then shooting it forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran and Matt turned their heads in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned over, putting your hands on your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again,” you insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, come on I’ve done this shit like five times already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait, are you playing darts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m playing darts,” Merlyn said, throwing his hands up, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the night after your graduation. Ciaran wanted to celebrate, so he invited you over to hangout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You told your mom that you were staying over at Max’s tonight, to save the trouble of explaining to her where you were really going. You still hadn’t mustered up the courage to tell her about Ciaran, although you did tell her you and Zyair broke up last week. Again, to save the trouble of explaining to her the real reason, you just kept it short and simple. You guys weren’t feeling much of a connection between each other anymore, and you felt it was best to break things off as high school came to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of you wishes you would have told her already, Ciaran wanted to be there for you tonight, and you wanted him there too. But he understood why he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran made his way back from the kitchen, handing you, Matt and Merlyn a beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You popped open the cap with your teeth, laying back on Ciaran’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all collectively sat in silence for a minute. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, at least you thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is awkward as fuck,” Matt spurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, nobody can chill without your ass chiming in. Shut up and drink your beer,” Merlyn shot back, sending us all into a laughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt stood up, shaking his head in disapproval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, time to ramp this party up. Who am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt rubbed his hands together in preparation, then began copying Merlyn’s movements from his last round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, y’all might not get this one,” Matt said, shooting his hand forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both you and Ciaran threw your heads back in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man fuck you, I didn’t look like that,” Merlyn said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kinda did though,” Ciaran responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea how Y/N guessed that shit, you looked ridiculous,” Matt said, plopping down on the couch, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everyone turned their heads as the door unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joba?” Matt said, craning his neck towards to figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joba flicked on the light as he entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I come back at a bad time?” He said, with a confused tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You came just in time,” Matt said, jumping up from the couch to get Joba a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joba nervously laughed, eyeing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, who’s this?” Joba questioned, popping open the cap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran peeked his head up from the couch, nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me,” you said, shooting him a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joba quickly downed his mouthful of beer, rushing over to greet you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, hey. Hi, I’m Joba,” he said, ecstatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” you said, shaking his hand that he held out in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did I miss?” Joba said, as he plopped down between you and Ciaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Ciaran locked eyes, shrugging. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. After the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2:28 A.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the shit to roll, let’s go out back,” a deep voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran woke from his sleep, finding himself on the couch next to you. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shadowy figures that had entered the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the kitchen light turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Ciar, just us,” the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran realized it was just Ameer and Kevin, he then rolled over to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing another voice, Ciaran realized it wasn’t just Ameer and Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran shot up from the couch, peering into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Ameer, Kevin!” Ciaran shouted, calling them back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Ameer responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there someone else here with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Kevin questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran pushed through Ameer and Kevin, making his way to the back porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zyair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I warned you to stay away from me,” Ciaran shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin grabbed Ciaran’s shoulders from behind, facing him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been drinking or something?” Kevin said, looking into Ciaran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, chill out. Get some sleep dude,” Ameer said, guiding Ciaran back into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran pushed Ameer’s hands off of him, turning around to face Zyair once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way Ciaran was going to let this shit slide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran dug his fingernails into his hands, forming a fist. Just before Ciaran lifted his arm, Zyair jabbed him right across his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Ciaran was out cold, laying on the cement of the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?” Kevin said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ameer rushed over, grabbing Zyair, twisting his arms behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the hell just happened, but I didn’t bring you here to start shit. Get the fuck out of my house,” Ameer said, with a forbidding tone, shoving Zyair out the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still gonna sesh?” Ameer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wrong for that,” Kevin said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awoke to a loud commotion coming from the back of the house. You rolled over, finding you were all alone. You quickly scanned the room around you, searching for Ciaran, all to no avail. As soon as you stood up, you saw two men dragging Ciaran’s seemingly lifeless body to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You rushed over, kneeling down on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciaran?” You said, your hands trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Kevin asked, turning to Ameer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” you said, angered and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, right, you’re the girl Ciaran has been bringing around,” Ameer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, that’s me,” you responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” You shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin and Ameer sighed in union, looking at each other for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3:30 A.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat on the floor, leaned back against the couch with Ciaran’s head in your lap. He must have gotten knocked pretty hard, because he still hasn’t woken up. The most you could do at this point was ice the bruise, and be patient. While you waited, you felt this was a good moment to explain what had landed you in this situation, and figure out what had landed Ciaran in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well damn,” Kevin said, scratching his head, as you finished your story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had no idea, I mean-” Ameer started to say, but you interrupted before he could finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you guys didn’t know. It’s not your fault,” you said, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room soon filled with an uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran’s eyes began to slowly open, as he tried to sit up he fell back, grasping his head in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciaran!” You said, a little too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciaran winced at your volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” you said, softer this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy,” Kevin said, rubbing Ciaran’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking touch me,” Ciaran groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin mocked him, standing up to go sit on the other couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ameer gently took the ice pack off Ciaran’s eye, inspecting the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was hit pretty good,” Ameer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill him,” Ciaran said, attempting to hoist himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed him, insisting he sit back down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ciar, come on. You need to rest,” you said, worryingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get him some advil,” Kevin said, making his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tipped Ciaran’s head back, putting the medication into his mouth, letting Kevin help him wash it down with some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Kevin said, signaling Ameer to help get him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a ride home or something?” Ameer asked you, elevating Ciaran’s arm over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I was planning on staying here with Ciaran,” you replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Ameer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After laying Ciaran down on the bed, the boys left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laid down next to Ciaran, pulling the covers over you both, and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>